


Le dragon consumant son cœur

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Christmas Tree, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heavy Angst, Little Sister Ahsoka Tano, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, One Shot Collection, Rogue One - Freeform, Social Networking, Vadmé Fluff, big brother anakin skywalker
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Un recueil de textes qui vous emmènera aux confins de la psychologie d'Anakin Skywalker, ainsi que de son alter-ego Darth Vader. Attention, champ de mines de feels en approche...[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Darth Vader
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174
Comments: 3





	1. Non-dits

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Non-dits**

\- Au revoir mon ami, fit doucement Obi-Wan. Que la Force soit avec toi.

Il s'éloigna, et Anakin le suivit du regard avec un petit sourire. Son ancien Maître avait toujours été un pilier solide dans la vie du jeune homme, mais il n'avait jamais réellement compris son apprenti.

À cette pensée, le sourire d'Anakin s'évanouit, et son expression devint soucieuse. Obi-Wan n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le tourmentait vraiment... Le jeune Skywalker n'avait pas souhaité s'épancher sur le sujet. Il ne savait pas comment Kenobi réagirait s'il apprenait pour son mariage avec Padmé, et pour l'enfant qui allait naître. Serait-il déçu ? Serait-il en colère contre lui pour avoir transgressé le Code Jedi ? Le dénoncerait-il au Conseil ?...

Anakin aimait espérer qu'Obi-Wan se montrerait compréhensif si jamais il apprenait la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas une qualité que Kenobi avait beaucoup affichée durant les dix années où il l'avait formé, lui qui n'avait jamais compris le besoin maladif d'affection et d'attachement de son apprenti. Obi-Wan avait toujours vécu selon le Code Jedi, qui prônait la paix, la sérénité et le détachement avant tout autre chose, et en toutes circonstances. Anakin n'avait pas été élevé ainsi, et n'avait jamais réussi à s'adapter.

Seulement, les circonstances actuelles étaient devenues insoutenables pour le jeune Skywalker. Ses retrouvailles avec Padmé et son impatience de devenir père avaient été gâchées par ces visions dérangeantes – et il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner à cause du secret qu'il était obligé de garder. De plus, il se retrouvait pris en plein milieu d'un conflit entre le Conseil Jedi et le Chancelier Palpatine – à qui faire confiance ?

Anakin, à cet instant, aurait apprécié une oreille attentive et neutre, qui l'aurait écouté parler de ses problèmes sans le juger – juste pour se libérer du fardeau des non-dits.


	2. Héros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Héros**

Anakin Skywalker avait été le Héros Sans Peur de la Guerre des Clones, le champion de la République contre l'ennemi Séparatiste. Il avait été un Jedi surdoué sauvant des situations délicates et remportant des victoires inespérées en gagnant des batailles que tout le monde pensait perdues.

Ami fidèle et loyal du Chancelier Palpatine, il n'avait pas hésité à se retourner contre l'Ordre Jedi qui l'avait recueilli, lorsque celui-ci avait tenté un coup d'État contre son mentor.

Darth Vader avait alors mené la Purge Jedi avec une grande fermeté, traquant les traîtres sans relâche pour les soumettre à la justice de fer de l'Empire. Il était devenu le héros, la figure du nouvel ordre galactique, qu'il avait protégé et renforcé grâce à ses faits d'armes exceptionnels.

Mais tout cela ne constituait qu'une suite d'événements historiques, à la texture rendue mécanique par l'absence d'émotions humaines.

Si l'Histoire s'était intéressée aux sentiments cachés sous les actes, elle aurait plutôt raconté Vader comme un homme aux multiples facettes, comme un chaudron d'émotions bouillonnantes.

Si l'Histoire s'était intéressée à l'homme caché sous l'armure, elle aurait hésité avant de le qualifier avec autant d'insistance de « héros », car Anakin Skywalker lui-même ne parvenait alors plus à tolérer cet adjectif rapporté à sa personne, malheureux homme empli de tourments suite à toutes ses actions... des actions qui avaient changé la face de la galaxie.


	3. Force de la Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Force de la Nature**

Un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Soudain, une respiration mécanique au bruit profond et lugubre résonna au milieu de ces ténèbres angoissantes. Un sabre-laser à la lame couleur sang s'activa, son éclat écarlate transcendant la pénombre... la lumière révéla l'identité du propriétaire de l'arme légendaire, un invité surprise que personne n'aurait aimé rencontrer.

Le seul nom de Darth Vader faisait planer l'ombre de la Mort. Le Sith était désormais présent physiquement, et ses futures victimes savaient qu'il n'y aurait désormais plus aucune échappatoire.

Les Rebelles en embuscade dans le couloir du sas crièrent des ordres et se mirent en action. Le porteur des plans – si durement gagnés ! – tenta de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais la porte hydraulique se bloqua, alors il hurla pour qu'une personne située de l'autre côté vienne récupérer son précieux chargement pour l'emmener hors de la portée de la tornade vivante qui se rapprochait de lui.

Le couloir était illuminé uniquement par des flashs de lumière provenant des armes. Darth Vader poursuivit son chemin, imperturbable, enjambant les corps des soldats déjà tombés sous son attaque impitoyable. Sa lame rouge sang semblait partout à la fois, semblait tuer à chaque nouvelle respiration mécanique de son propriétaire. Le poing gauche resserré, l'avant-bras relevé, ses étranges pouvoirs télékinésiques achevèrent les soldats encore debout.

Darth Vader était une véritable force de la Nature, puissante, imprévisible, terrifiante... et le jeune soldat anonyme – qui avait finalement pu faire passer les plans à un camarades qui avait rejoint le Tantive IV –, ce jeune soldat, en voyant Vader avancer vers lui, voyait sa propre mort arriver inexorablement.

Le Sith enragé abattit proprement sa lame sur lui, comme envoyé par la Faucheuse elle-même pour semer mort et destruction à travers la galaxie.


	4. Manque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Manque**

Son fils était parti avec le grand Jedi, et Shmi ressentait une douleur sourde dans la poitrine : Anakin lui manquait terriblement. Et elle savait qu'il lui manquerait toujours, chaque jour, jusqu'à la fin. Telle était la dure conséquence de la séparation d'une mère et de son fils unique.

Anakin avait été toute sa vie. Elle l'avait porté seule, l'avait mis au monde seule et élevé seule. Shmi comprenait néanmoins qu'une vie de Jedi serait toujours meilleure qu'une vie d'esclave, alors elle avait accepté cette idée, et accepté d'envoyer Anakin à la rencontre de son destin, sur Coruscant.

Le petit garçon avait promis à sa mère qu'il reviendrait, un jour. Shmi s'accrochait à cette idée, celle de pouvoir admirer son fils devenu un vrai Jedi.


	5. Skywalker Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Skywalker Fluff**

Le combat avait été rude, mais la victoire avait été remportée au terme de cette journée décisive.

Il arrivait que la Guerre des Clones apporte quelques images plus légères, principalement durant les répits. Comme l'image d'un grand frère prenant soin de sa petite sœur – comme l'image d'Anakin veillant sur Ahsoka.

Plus que sa Padawan, la Togruta faisait désormais partie de sa famille. Tout comme Padmé était son épouse, tout comme Anakin considérait Obi-Wan comme un frère et Palpatine comme un père, il avait accepté Ahsoka comme une sœur.

Ce soir-là, alors que la jeune fille exténuée s'était assoupie sur le sofa de la salle commune, Anakin avait tendrement souri et recouvert sa Padawan d'une couverture douce et épaisse, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.


	6. Quitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Quitter**

\- Je suis désolée, Maître... mais je ne reviendrai pas.

Une phrase qui passait comme une boucle dans son esprit. Une sanction. Une boucle qui annonçait la fin. Anakin ne put s'empêcher de courir à la suite d'Ahsoka.

La jeune Togruta, avec laquelle il avait surmonté tant d'épreuves durant la guerre, refusait de réintégrer l'Ordre Jedi. Elle n'avait pas de griefs envers lui, qui l'avait soutenue durant toute cette dernière mauvaise passe – elle était remontée contre le Conseil Jedi, car elle avait toujours eu confiance en l'organe dirigeant de l'Ordre, mais les Maîtres ne lui avaient pas rendu cette confiance.

Anakin savait qu'Ahsoka l'aimerait toujours comme elle l'avait aimé, et qu'elle ne regrettait aucun moment passé à ses côtés. Il savait aussi qu'elle était dégoûtée du peu de reconnaissance dont faisait preuve le Conseil Jedi... et pour cela, il respectait son choix de partir, de tout quitter, de le quitter lui aussi. Il la regarda, amèrement c'était vrai, s'éloigner de lui, le dos tourné, et descendre lentement les marches du Temple, jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue.

Malgré cela, l'âme d'Anakin n'était pas en paix. Jamais il n'avait supporté de voir ses proches le quitter – définitivement ou non, volontairement ou non. Le départ d'Ahsoka s'ajoutait douloureusement aux cicatrices toujours fragiles des morts de Qui-Gon et de Shmi.

L'âme d'Anakin n'était pas en paix. Une part de lui jalousait Ahsoka de faire le choix que lui-même ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de faire. Quitter l'Ordre Jedi... un rêve inaccessible, qu'il n'avait pas le courage de réaliser. Il s'en serait voulu de déserter les rangs face à l'armée Séparatiste, et aurait eu des remords de ne pas avoir réalisé la prophétie qui avait tracé une partie de son existence. Quitter l'Ordre, vivre son amour avec Padmé au grand jour, fonder une famille, rejeter ouvertement les dogmes Jedi, s'éloigner d'une organisation qui perdait pied depuis bien trop longtemps – et dont la chute était proche, Barriss Offee, malgré toute la rancune qu'il éprouvait pour elle, n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

_ Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. _ Anakin serra son poing artificiel : plus les années passaient, et moins il approuvait le Code Jedi. Moins il parvenait à le suivre, alors que ses émotions étaient en ébullition, et qu'il en voulait à beaucoup de Maîtres.

Quand déciderait-il de suivre l'exemple d'Ahsoka ? Quand déciderait-il de tourner le dos à des années d'endoctrinement et de vivre une vie normale, une existence d'homme libre ? Et comment procéderait-il à ce départ, à cette coupure avec la vie qu'il menait depuis plus d'une décennie ?


	7. Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Catastrophe**

Que t'ont-ils fait, Anakin ? Quelles douleurs as-tu pu subir pour décider de te détourner de cet Ordre Jedi qui a constitué une majeure partie de ta vie ?

Ce n'est pas seulement de leur faute, à ces Maîtres inflexibles et intraitables, peu à l'écoute des autres membres qui ne leur ressemble pas. C'est aussi de la mienne.

J'aurais dû mieux faire mon devoir. J'aurais dû être plus présent, plus à l'écoute, plus pédagogue. J'aurais dû être un ami plus ouvert, plus enclin à te réconforter dans tes doutes existentiels. J'aurais dû baisser les barrières dont je me suis entouré après la mort de Qui-Gon.

C'est trop tard.

Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Nous ne pouvons plus améliorer ce qui aurait dû l'être, et anéantir ce qui n'allait pas.

Que t'avons-nous fait, Anakin ?

Nous n'avons pas écouté. Nous n'avons pas été patients. Nous t'avons poussé droit vers tes démons, et tu étais tellement perdu que tu les as même considérés comme une meilleure alternative à nos conseils malavisés.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à m'occuper convenablement de ton fils. J'ai bien trop peur qu'en regardant Luke, je puisse te voir, Anakin, ainsi que toutes les erreurs irréparables que nous avons tous commis.


	8. Ablation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Ablation**

Anakin sentait son état de conscience s'émietter. Tomber en lambeaux. Son champ de vision s'obscurcissait progressivement, d'abord en périphérie, désormais au centre – il voyait de plus en plus flou.

La douleur était telle qu'il ne la ressentait même plus. Son cerveau avait bloqué la réception des signaux envoyés depuis son bras droit amputé. Ne restait que l'état de choc. Il ressentait vaguement la jambe d'Obi-Wan sous sa tête, mais il n'y trouvait aucun confort ni réconfort.

Perdu dans ce nuage d'engourdissement et d'obscurité, il n'attendait même plus les secours – son esprit ne se représentait même plus aucun espoir.


	9. Abolition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Abolition**

Anakin Skywalker attendait encore que le Sénat prenne ses responsabilités pour mener à terme l'abolition de l'esclavage dans la galaxie. Il gardait des souvenirs amers de son enfance, ravivés récemment par ses péripéties contre l'Empire esclavagiste des Zygerriens.

Mais le Sénat gardait sa distance habituelle sur ce sujet. Pourquoi les élites vivant dans le confort se soucieraient des esclaves de la Bordure Extérieure ? Désormais, ils disposaient d'une excuse supplémentaire pour tenir le sujet à distance des débats : priorité à la guerre contre les Séparatistes.

Anakin fulminait de cette inaction volontaire.


	10. Abonnement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Abonnement**

\- C'est quoi, ça ? fit sèchement Anakin.

Ahsoka sursauta et aperçut son Maître regarder par-dessus son épaule, le regard directement rivé sur l'écran du datapad de sa Padawan.  _ Trop tard pour le cacher. _

\- C'est... euh... un magazine auquel je suis abonnée...

Si Ahsoka avait été humaine, elle aurait rougi furieusement.

\- Un magazine avec des recettes de cuisine... Tu te fiches de moi ? bougonna Anakin. Tu n'as rien de plus sérieux ?

\- Ça me détend, Maître..., se justifia la Togruta en baissant le regard. Ce n'est pas très Jedi, mais...

L'expression d'Anakin s'adoucit instantanément, et il attrapa une Ahsoka surprise dans ses bras. Le poids de la guerre sur ces enfants... Et il trouvait encore le moyen de lui faire des remontrances injustifiées, de la dénigrer... Quel abruti il faisait.


	11. Absoudre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Absoudre**

Son dernier soupir fut rendu en paix. Une sensation qu'il doutait avoir ressentie un jour.

Paix de l'âme. Son existence s'achevait enfin, et il avait décidé de la terminer héroïquement.

Luke serait à la hauteur de la tâche ardue qui s'annonçait encore pour lui. Anakin en était certain.


	12. Abstinence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Abstinence**

Les séjours sur le front, loin de Coruscant, étaient toujours quantitativement longs, et les retours à la capitale souvent imprévisibles.

Être ainsi éloigné de Padmé, c'était une torture. Pourtant, Anakin savait dans ces circonstances – et ces circonstances seulement ? – rassembler suffisamment de self-control pour respecter sa promesse d'abstinence. Ce qui aurait dû être naturel pour un Jedi détaché de ses propres désirs, était diabolique pour un homme marié qui avait goûté à la chair comme à une friandise défendue.

Cependant... Anakin ne trahirait jamais Padmé. Même frustré, aucune autre femme ne passerait dans son lit. C'était purement inconcevable dans sa vision du couple et de l'amour.


	13. Absurdité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Absurdité**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces absurdités ? tonna Anakin.

\- Loin d'être des absurdités, c'est ce que j'ai pu observer, se défendit Obi-Wan. Je te suggère de reprendre ta Padawan en main... même si tu n'es pas particulièrement une référence positive en la matière, d'un point de vue Jedi.

\- Que... !

Anakin semblait débordé de choses contre lesquelles s'insurger. Il soupira profondément pour se redonner une contenance – et une figure qu'il voulait sereine.

\- Évidemment, Maître, déclara-t-il posément (mais avec une pointe de forcé et de figé dans son sourire), je vais discuter avec Ahsoka de cette attitude inappropriée avec Bonteri fils, et je suis parfaitement en position de le faire sans hypocrisie... parce que je ne flirte pas à tout bout de champ !

Obi-Wan leva un sourcil narquois, mais Skywalker l'ignora et partit à la recherche de l'adolescente qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité.


	14. A cappella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14 - A cappella**

Ahsoka marmonnait un air de musique, le regard absent. Le voyage en hyperespace commençait à se faire bien long, et l'ennui à s'installer.

La jeune fille ne prêtait même pas attention à son choix musical, mais à côté d'elle, Anakin sourit en reconnaissant le dernier tube qui faisait un carton galactique dans les bars et les cantinas.


	15. Accéder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15 - Accéder**

Accéder au Conseil Jedi avec le rang de Maître, c'était le rêve qu'Anakin avait toujours poursuivi. Faire reconnaître sa valeur officiellement, après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié dans les combats.

Un rêve désormais brisé. La place était sienne, le titre non, et tout cela parce que le Conseil ne faisait plus confiance à Palpatine -- une ombre de crise interne à la République ?

Et, surtout, ils ne  _ lui _ faisaient plus confiance.


	16. Acceptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16 - Acceptation**

En la personne du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, Anakin trouvait enfin un être qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était déjà, et non pas comme il se devait de devenir.

La discipline Jedi était stricte... trop stricte pour le jeune garçon – malgré son vieux rêve de faire partie intégrante de cet Ordre mystique.


	17. Accommodant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17 - Accommodant**

\- Comme tu veux, Chipie, lui répondit Anakin d'un ton distrait.

Eh bien... Sacrément accommodant, aujourd'hui. Fallait-il qu'elle l'emmène chaque fois vers Coruscant, pour obtenir ce résultat extraordinaire ?

Le regard d'Anakin s'était perdu dans le vague. Sa nouvelle Padawan sourit, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait.


	18. Accorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18 - Accorder**

_ La Force. _ Apparemment, ses adeptes morts la rejoignaient vraiment...

Dans une atmosphère épaisse comme du coton, Anakin venait d'arriver et il se sentait désorienté. La notion de temps n'existait plus, mais Obi-Wan ne sembla pas tarder à venir le rencontrer.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais la tendresse dans les yeux bleus de son ancien Maître indiqua au nouveau venu que celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à lui accorder son pardon.


	19. Acculer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19 - Acculer**

La fureur de Luke avait été un brasier soudain. Vader sut presque immédiatement qu'il ne ferait pas le poids sous l'assaut de son fils.

Le Seigneur Sith fut rapidement acculé par le Jedi qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.


	20. Un souffle de vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#20 - Un souffle de vie**

\- Aidez-moi seulement à sauver la vie de Padmé. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle...

Et, après la mort de son épouse, Anakin n'avait effectivement pas survécu. Un homme de ténèbres prit possession de la ruine qu'était devenu son corps.

Anakin ne revint à la vie que lorsque son fils prouva qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à quiconque d'autre. Luke avait agi comme Padmé aurait agi, faisant appel à la raison du Sith qui occupait sa place, ne baissant jamais les bras... Et, finalement, Darth Vader avait abdiqué, terrassé par l'assaut d'un Anakin Skywalker soudain réveillé, soudain animé d'un nouveau souffle.

_ Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. _ Et Luke, par sa persévérance, avait ramené Padmé à la vie, afin qu'Anakin puisse accomplir sa destinée, et son dernier geste héroïque.


	21. Crêpes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#21 - Crêpes**

Anakin et Ahsoka étaient en permission sur une planète de la Bordure Intérieure, et ils en avaient profité pour se reposer dans un appartement de ville loué pour deux jours.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, ce matin-là, après une bonne nuit d'un sommeil enfin réparateur, la jeune Togruta sentit tout de suite l'agréable odeur qui flottait dans l'air.

Elle poussa la porte entrouverte de la cuisine, et y découvrit Anakin, déjà sur le pied de guerre... un tablier autour de la taille, et une poêle à la main.

\- Salut, Chipie, lui sourit Skywalker. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, Maître, mais... qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, de si bon matin ?

Le sourire d'Anakin s'élargit encore plus.

\- Je nous prépare des crêpes, fit-il joyeusement. Ça devrait agréablement nous changer des rations militaires... Enfin, si j'arrive au moins à en cuire deux qui ne seront pas carbonisées, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard dépité au contenu de la poêle. Rassure-toi, la première est réussie, au moins... d'ailleurs, vas-y, déguste-la tant qu'elle est encore tiède...

\- Laissez-moi faire pour la cuisson, Skyman, proposa Ahsoka. Au moins, vous aussi, vous serez assuré de pouvoir vous régaler de crêpes non-carbonisées, continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Anakin lui céda bien volontiers sa place aux fourneaux, et, comme prévu, les deux jeunes Jedi purent déguster de délicieuses crêpes parfaitement cuites.


	22. Monochromatique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#22 - Monochromatique**

Darth Vader ne voyait le monde qui l'entourait que de façon monochromatique.

Tout était rouge. Tout.

La vision informatique que son masque terrifiant lui fournissait agissait comme un filtre rouge devant ses véritables yeux, irrémédiablement blessés par la lave de Mustafar, qui elle aussi, ironie du sort, était rouge.

Il y avait aussi le rouge marronâtre de ses chairs brûlées, qui chaque jour agissait comme un rappel de sa trahison, de son immense perte, et des atrocités qu'il avait commises dans sa quête du pouvoir.

Il y avait également le rouge de son sabre-laser. Cette lame couleur sang, qui avait tranché tant de têtes et s'était enfoncée dans tant de cœurs, était produite par le cristal synthétique Sith qu'il avait placé au centre de la garde en acier.

Enfermé dans cet univers rouge, sans aucune échappatoire, Vader avait alors commencé à haïr cette couleur, qu'il qualifiait d'immonde prison.

Le Sith regrettait amèrement les nuances de gris qu'arborait l'extérieur du Temple Jedi avant qu'il ne s'effondre sous les flammes, le marron chocolat des yeux de Padmé ainsi que le blanc immaculé de sa robe de mariée, le bleu du sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan, les bandes jaunes peintes sur son ancien vaisseau de combat en souvenir du podracer qu'il avait construit étant enfant, le vert tendre des plaines de Naboo, le beige des vêtements de sa mère, et les tons sombres de ses anciens habits de Jedi.

Il avait perdu tout cela dès le moment où la lave s'était attaquée à ce qui restait de son corps mutilé, en ce jour maudit où il s'était cru plus fort qu'Obi-Wan.

Et désormais, Vader se haïssait chaque jour depuis pour avoir fait le pire choix de sa vie en rejoignant l'Empereur.


	23. Acide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#23 - Acide**

La lave était pire que de l'acide. Avec ce dernier, la dissolution des chairs et des os était bien plus rapide et efficace que ce brasier qui semblait sans fin.

Le Sith grièvement blessé priait la Force, depuis sa berge d'une rivière enflammée de Mustafar, pour que cet enfer cesse et que la douleur le quitte en laissant la Mort prendre sa place.


	24. Acidulé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#24 - Acidulé**

Le petit goût acidulé de ce carré de chocolat fourré avec de la liqueur, lui arracha une grimace.

Anakin entendit le petit rire moqueur de Padmé. En ouvrant les yeux, cependant, il remarqua aussi son air mutin.

Il esquissa un sourire et attrapa fermement son épouse dans ses bras. Tout en riant, il parsema son cou de baisers, bien décidé à faire passer le goût acide qui lui était resté en bouche par la douceur de sa peau.


	25. Un monde de douleur, un monde d'obscurité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#25 - Un monde de douleur, un monde d’obscurité**

La douleur avait commencé lorsqu'Obi-Wan lui avait coupé le bras gauche et les jambes. Ensuite, la lave s'était attaquée à lui, détruisant sa peau, sa chair, ses organes internes. C'était intolérable, et il sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience, son esprit refusant tout net d'accepter la réalité de la douleur atroce qui lui parvenait.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la douleur fut la première chose qu'il ressentit.

Ses tissus brûlés vifs hurlaient et étaient tendus à l'extrême, mais ce qui le choqua véritablement fut qu'il ne vivait plus, il survivait. Il n'avait plus de poumons, des tuyaux et un respirateur faisaient le travail à leur place. Il n'entendait plus, les sons tout autour de lui parvenaient directement à son cerveau. Il ne voyait plus le monde, seulement un horrible simulacre de celui-ci – à moins que ce ne soit le monde qui soit laid ? –, à travers des lentilles qui protégeaient ses yeux atrocement brûlés. Il ne pouvait plus parler, un vocabulateur le faisait à la place de ses lèvres, de sa bouche, de sa langue brûlées. Il sentait les prothèses qui avaient remplacé les membres qu'Obi-Wan lui avait coupés.

Anakin Skywalker ne se sentait plus humain – il ne se sentait même plus vivant.

À toute cette douleur physique vint s'ajouter une autre forme de souffrance.

Padmé était morte.

Il n'avait même pas la force de hurler. La Force qui se dégageait de lui eut pour effet de tout faire exploser dans la salle, sa rage était dévastatrice. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait coupé son âme en deux.

L'obscurité vint lui susurrer à l'oreille de la rejoindre. Il l'écouta attentivement. Il savait que, de toute façon, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière, et qu'il pouvait donc continuer à avancer sur cette voie sans faire plus de dégâts que ceux qu'il avait déjà faits.

L'obscurité lui promit d'apaiser sa souffrance, cette souffrance épouvantable qu'il ressentait à chaque seconde, à chaque respiration, à chaque battement de cœur.

C'était beaucoup trop tentant. Il la suivit de son plein gré.

L'homme – si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela un homme – qui se releva de la table d'opération renonça à tout ce qui avait un jour fait Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Vader était enfin né.


	26. Ce nom si longtemps oublié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#26 - Ce nom si longtemps oublié**

J'ai longtemps oublié qui j'étais, jusqu'à mon propre nom. Enfin, j'ai longtemps prétendu oublier. Se souvenir ravivait la souffrance.

Il y a bien longtemps, la galaxie entière me connaissait sous le nom d'Anakin Skywalker. J'étais un Jedi talentueux et un héros de la Guerre des Clones. Je pouvais compter sur le soutien d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, mon ancien maître, qui était mon plus proche ami. Lorsque j'étais en difficulté ou que j'avais besoin de parler, je me tournais souvent vers Sheev Palpatine, alors Chancelier Suprême de la République, que je considérais comme un père – jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse basculer du Côté Obscur et soit ainsi à l'origine de mes souffrances. J'étais aussi marié à une femme fabuleuse, Padmé, et nous nous apprêtions à accueillir notre enfant – mais ça, c'était avant que je ne la tue sous le coup de la colère.

À mes yeux, le nom d'Anakin Skywalker représentait tout ce que je ne pourrais plus jamais être : un Jedi, adoré par tous, soutenu par ses proches, et surtout  _ heureux _ . Je n'étais plus rien de tout cela à présent : j'étais un Sith, craint par toute la galaxie, je n'avais plus de proches, et cela faisait des décennies que mes tourments ne cessaient de me hanter.

J'étais Darth Vader. J'étais une machine bien plus qu'un homme. J'étais l'incarnation de l'obscurité, le visage de la terreur que l'Empire faisait régner dans la galaxie.

Lorsque j'avais finalement souhaité me rappeler, ce fut à cause de mon fils, Luke. Il m'a rappelé ma véritable identité, mon véritable nom, et, bien que je lui ai sèchement affirmé le contraire, cette évocation avait fait surgir des souvenirs longtemps mis de côté.

Finalement, en tuant l'Empereur pour sauver Luke de la mort, j'avais certes accompli cette fichue prophétie dont les Jedi n'avaient cessé de me parler, mais aussi – et plus important encore –, je m'étais réapproprié mon nom.

Je pouvais désormais rejoindre la Force, en étant en paix avec moi-même, et y retrouver toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour compté pour moi – excepté Palpatine, bien évidemment.


	27. Une nuit sanglante sur Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#27 - Une nuit sanglante sur Coruscant**

La porte coulissa devant lui, et il entra dans la Chambre du Conseil. De jeunes apprentis – encore trop petits pour devenir Padawans – étaient cachés derrière les sièges qu'occupaient habituellement les Maîtres Jedi. Ils tentaient d'échapper à l'horreur des événements qui se produisaient cette nuit-là, au chaos qui régnait dans le Temple, au carnage auquel se livraient les clones de la 501ème.

Anakin regarda le jeune apprenti qui s'était avancé vers lui avec espoir afin de lui parler. Pour toute réponse, il activa son sabre-laser en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. La lame d'un bleu électrique apparut, tandis que le Jedi déchu se laissait emplir par la haine. Il devait le faire, il devait tuer tout le monde, afin d'accéder au pouvoir permettant de sauver Padmé.

Il se précipita vers le garçon et lui planta sa lame à travers le corps. Les autres enfants hurlèrent de terreur, et tentèrent d'échapper à leur funeste destin. Anakin ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il les tua tous. Des cadavres s'écroulaient, un trou béant au milieu de leurs petites poitrines, ou avec des bras manquants, ou bien alors en n'ayant plus leurs têtes sur leurs épaules.

Tellement de jeunes vies gâchées, sacrifiées sur l'autel de la recherche du pouvoir absolu.

Sa soif de sang étanchée, Anakin considéra la scène macabre, sans rien ressentir d'autre que de la satisfaction. Padmé serait bientôt sauvée, ainsi que leur enfant, et c'était tout ce qui importait.


	28. Ceux que j'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#28 - Ceux que j’aime**

Il n'était jamais là pour son épouse, la guerre le retenant souvent loin d'elle. Padmé ne s'en formalisait pas. En l'épousant, elle savait à quoi s'attendre : au secret et à la solitude. Elle sur Coruscant, en sécurité (ou du moins, autant que l'on pouvait l'être en période de guerre). Lui sur des mondes de plus en plus lointains, en première ligne sur les champs de bataille. Sénatrice et Jedi. Tout semblait vouloir les séparer.

C'était pour elle qu'il se battait. Pour qu'elle reste en sécurité, pour qu'elle ne soit pas menacée par une soudaine avancée de l'armée Séparatiste.

Il y avait aussi Palpatine. Anakin considérait le Chancelier comme son propre père, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu – littéralement. Le jeune Jedi craignait tout autant pour sa sécurité, étant donné qu'il était une cible prioritaire pour leurs ennemis.

De même, Anakin s'en voulait de ne pas être plus présent à ses côtés. Palpatine semblait très attaché à lui, et chacun appréciait la compagnie de l'autre – comme les membres d'une même famille.

Quant à Obi-Wan et Ahsoka, ils étaient les personnes avec lesquelles Anakin passait le plus de temps. Il les considérait comme son propre frère et sa propre sœur. Pour cette raison, il n'avait pas non plus envie de les voir périr aux mains des Séparatistes, contre lesquels ils se battaient chaque jour.

Comment pourrait-il vivre sans ceux qu'il aime ? L'idée ne voulait même pas lui traverser l'esprit. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre des personnes qui lui étaient chères – Qui-Gon et Shmi s'imposaient souvent dans ses pensées, leur souvenir douloureux l'accompagnant alors pendant des heures, ainsi que l'immense culpabilité qui pesait alors sur ses épaules.

Et l'Ordre Jedi qui lui interdisait toute forme d'attachement. Certains jours, Anakin avait juste envie de les étouffer avec leur propre Code, avec leurs propres remarques. Il était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de nouer des liens. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester indifférent face à ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Et tant pis si les émotions menaient au Côté Obscur – comme ne cessait de lui rabâcher Yoda. Si cela lui permettait de pouvoir aimer librement ses amis et sa femme, alors il basculerait sans hésiter.


	29. Douleur sans amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#29 - Douleur sans amour**

Il était plus une machine qu'un homme désormais. Son armure médicale faisait tout le travail que son organisme aurait normalement dû effectuer – s'il n'y avait pas eu ce duel perdu sur Mustafar.

Des implants auditifs entendaient à sa place. Des filtres spéciaux lui permettaient de voir à nouveau – mais uniquement un simulacre laid du monde extérieur.

Un synthétiseur parlait à sa place – ses cordes vocales avaient été détruites. Un respirateur le maintenait en vie : l'ensemble était très complexe et très fragile, composé de nombreux tuyaux et d'implants à l'intérieur même de son abdomen.

Il ne pouvait plus se nourrir : tout arrivait par intraveineuse.

Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à se retrouver ainsi diminué. Si physiquement, son armure le rendait impressionnant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une cage, emprisonnant son corps et même sa décision de vivre ou mourir.

Il ne vivait plus. Il survivait. Son corps entier lui faisait constamment mal. Mais le fait qu'il avait brisé sa propre famille était peut-être le pire à supporter.

Il avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures. Bien plus que son propre corps, c'était la perte de sa femme et de leur enfant à naître qui était le plus douloureux. Il parvenait tout juste à supporter la sensation de vide lancinante qu'il ressentait à la manière d'un coup de poignard au niveau de l'estomac. Dans le secret de sa chambre de méditation – tout aussi médicalisée que le reste de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait –, il enlevait son masque et il pleurait souvent sur la mort de ce rêve de famille idéale. Ce même rêve qui avait été compromis dès le départ par la stupidité du Code Jedi.

Il y avait tellement de haine et de colère en lui, à côté de la tristesse. Il haïssait les Jedi. Il haïssait Palpatine. Il se haïssait lui-même. C'était peut-être cette haine qui le maintenait en vie, bien plus que les machines ancrées dans son armure.


	30. Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#30 - Air**

Darth Vader préférait l'étranglement de Force comme méthode d'exécution. Il aimait sentir le pouvoir mystique bouillir et brûler dans ses veines, alors qu'il le rassemblait pour écraser ses victimes avec. Il aimait aussi sentir la douleur et la terreur de ses proies, alors que le souffle commençait à leur manquer – d'une façon cruellement lente... –, et finalement se satisfaisait de voir la vie quitter lentement leur regard.

Souvent, il se rappelait les yeux noisette de Padmé, dans lesquels les émotions contradictoires y avaient défilé et s'y étaient reflétées, dans ses derniers moments. Alors il nourrissait son pouvoir de la haine qu'il avait retournée contre lui-même depuis si longtemps, et les victimes sous son joug à ce moment-là connaissaient une agonie encore pire qu'habituellement.


	31. Enchaîné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#31 - Enchaîné**

Enfant, Anakin Skywalker était un esclave au sens littéral du terme. Il n'était pas libre, et ses maîtres successifs le considéraient comme un objet, comme une marchandise sur laquelle ils pouvaient mettre un prix ou qu'ils pouvaient parier.

Une fois affranchi, Anakin n'en avait pas encore fini avec les chaînes qui l'avaient toujours entravé – la seule différence était que celles-ci avaient changé de texture. Les contraintes de l'Ordre Jedi pouvaient se comparer à celles que Watto avait fait peser sur lui.

À cause des interdictions découlant du Code Jedi, il n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, tout attachement étant prohibé. Les Jedi avaient tenté de le formater comme ils le faisaient avec chacun des leurs, avaient voulu le couper des liens humains trop profonds et de ses propres émotions, et ce style de vie, ainsi que sa lutte contre celui-ci, l'avaient rendu fou. En manque de compassion et de compréhension, il s'était tourné vers Palpatine, le seul qui avait semblé manifester de l'acceptation pour la personne qu'il était réellement. Dans l'incapacité de parler de son épouse et des visions cauchemardesques qui la menaçaient, et avec le Conseil Jedi l'empêchant d'accéder au titre de Maître, il n'avait une fois de plus pas pu compter sur l'Ordre qui l'avait recueilli – presque à contrecœur, se rappela-t-il –, n'ayant pas trouvé d'oreille attentive pour le garder sur la bonne voie, et il n'avait pas pu avoir accès aux Holocrons Jedi qui l'auraient peut-être aidé à sauver Padmé.

Et désormais, après avoir trahi amis et famille et adopté le nom de Darth Vader, il réalisait qu'il était de nouveau enchaîné à quelque chose, et ces liens-là étaient vraiment douloureux : son armure médicale était une prison. Des tubes divers qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps, une combinaison presque collée à lui et donc frottant contre sa peau brûlée, et un masque intégral le coupant totalement du monde extérieur. Une prison de métal, des chaînes de douleur. Des remords rongeant son cœur comme du sang soudain devenu corrosif.

Le Code Sith reposait sur l'idée qu'une victoire conduisait à une libération de ses propres chaînes. Vainqueur ? Non, car il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Padmé. Libre ? Il ne le sera jamais, pas en dépendant de machines pour survivre. Si les principes du Code Sith peinaient à s'appliquer à son histoire, alors il était un très mauvais Seigneur Noir de cet Ordre.


	32. Padmé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#32 - Padmé**

Le bruit funeste de son respirateur emplissait le caveau, une respiration calme et automatique qui ricochait contre les parois de pierre. Darth Vader venait de refermer les lourdes portes de bois, et se tenait debout à l'entrée de l'unique pièce. Et il n'était pas aussi calme que ce que pourrait faire penser le rythme régulier de sa respiration mécaniquement contrôlée.

Il sentait qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit où se trouvait le cadavre de la femme qu'il avait tuée. Il n'avait pas sa place à proximité de la dépouille de Padmé.

La lumière de l'aurore venait éclairer le caveau sombre, traversant l'unique fenêtre décorée d'une mosaïque. Autrement, seules les bougies disposées contre les murs venaient éclairer la pièce.

Vader s'approcha lentement du tombeau de marbre blanc qui occupait tout le centre de la pièce. Ses pas, ralentis par ses toutes nouvelles prothèses et le poids de l'armure, résonnaient lourdement dans le silence. Il tendit une main gantée – et composée de plus de métal que de chair – pour la poser doucement sur la pierre funéraire, couchée par-dessus le cercueil. Elle était sculptée d'un dessin de Padmé en tenue royale.

Sa main caressa doucement l'image de son Ange. Une douceur qui tranchait avec le brasier qui semblait consumer ses entrailles. La douleur de son cœur était telle qu'il l'aurait arraché de sa poitrine sans hésitation – si seulement cela eut été possible. Derrière le masque, il ne pleurait pas – son désespoir était bien au-delà des larmes.

_ Hey, Padmé, I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today. Now that it's over, I just want to hold you. _ Les doigts gantés de cuir noir continuaient de se promener sur le dessin, dessinant ses contours, marquant chaque trait. L'âme en peine du Seigneur Sith ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre que la reproduction fidèle du visage de Padmé sur la pierre. Autrefois, Anakin Skywalker avait passé tellement de temps à observer les traits fins de son épouse, et à les parcourir de ses doigts comme le faisait présentement le cyborg qui avait pris sa place.

_ I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give. _ Vader réalisait les erreurs qu'il avait commises alors qu'il tentait de sauver Padmé et son enfant. Ironiquement, en souhaitant la préserver – en tuant pour en acquérir le pouvoir –, il l'avait tuée de sa propre main. Plus rien ne la ramènerait à présent. Tout était fini. Anakin avait été consumé sur Mustafar, Padmé avait succombé à l'asphyxie, et leur enfant l'avait suivie. Ne restait que Darth Vader, nouveau Seigneur Sith, tentant de se remettre de ses blessures physiques et d'accepter son veuvage.

La fureur s'empara soudainement de lui. D'un coup de rage, il fit basculer la pierre funéraire, profanant la sépulture de son épouse. Il ne s'en souciait même pas. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de la voir une dernière fois.

_ Here we are, now you're in my arms. _ La dépouille n'avait pas changé d'aspect – les funérailles étaient récentes. Le masque noir se pencha sur le corps de la frêle jeune femme. Padmé était drapée dans une robe fluide de différents tons de bleu, ses cheveux bruns lâchés parsemés de fleurs blanches... Ses mains serraient le collier qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'il était enfant, et étaient posées sur son ventre. Un ventre encore rond, un ventre qui protégeait le corps du bébé qui aurait dû naître.

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Vader. Submergé par l'émotion, il tomba au sol, se retrouvant sur ses genoux après être parvenu à se rattraper sur les bords du tombeau de marbre. Une main toujours crispée sur le contour, un appui nécessaire pour ne pas s'écrouler, il libéra l'autre pour toucher ce ventre. Les doigts de métal froissèrent le tissu soyeux alors qu'il le serrait dans son poing.

Une larme coula enfin derrière le masque, causant une vive douleur alors qu'elle roulait sur la peau lésée. Vader accueillit cette douleur comme une vieille amie. Maintenant qu'il voyait de ses yeux le désastre dont il avait été l'auteur, il considérait cette souffrance comme amplement méritée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson d’inspiration pour ce texte atrocement douloureux : « Lucy » du groupe Skillet.


	33. Vulnérable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#33 - Vulnérable**

Lorsqu’il était hors de son armure, reposant son corps endolori dans sa cuve de bacta personnelle, au cœur de sa forteresse sur Mustafar… Darth Vader était des plus vulnérable.

Pour cela, l’Empereur avait mis à sa disposition plusieurs de ses Gardes Royaux personnels, afin de protéger son importante personne de second de l’Empire. Ce qui ne rassurait pas pour autant le Sith cyborg.

Les Gardes Royaux étaient d’abord et avant tout loyaux à Palpatine. Si ce dernier venait à estimer que son apprenti n’avait plus aucune utilité, il pouvait aisément leur ordonner de l’assassiner alors qu’il se trouvait sans défense, flottant dans le liquide visqueux, relié à un respirateur externe et à de multiples tuyaux.


	34. Acheminement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#34 - Acheminement**

\- À défaut d'être fichus de nous envoyer des renforts, faites au moins un effort pour acheminer des ravitaillements, grogna Anakin. Les hommes meurent de faim... enfin, ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts sous les tirs de blasters de l'ennemi.

\- Tu dois comprendre que la situation est très compliquée, expliqua patiemment l'hologramme d'Obi-Wan, absolument pas désarçonné par le mouvement d'humeur de son ancien apprenti. Tu ne la vois pas assez largement pour ça, et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer car tu as bien d'autres problèmes à gérer, mais aucune voie spatiale n'est suffisamment sécurisée pour vous envoyer les vaisseaux-cargos, qui sont prêts, chargés et qui n'attendent que le signal pour pouvoir décoller.

\- J'en ai rien à cirer. Je n'ai plus de moyens pour aller botter les fesses des Seps qui bloquent les voies spatiales, alors va falloir vous débrouiller pour venir les dézinguer, et si vous pouviez réfléchir plus vite à une stratégie, j'apprécierais, et mes hommes aussi.

Anakin coupa rageusement la communication, tuant le début de réponse d'Obi-Wan.


	35. Défaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#35 - Défaut**

Anakin Skywalker était un Jedi bourré de qualités, parmi lesquelles la compassion, la loyauté et le courage (parfois légèrement excessif, selon Obi-Wan, qui avait du mal avec la tendance de son ancien apprenti à se lancer dans des entreprises risquées... mais passons), mais il possédait aussi énormément de défauts. Des défauts qui faisaient de lui une personne qui n'était clairement pas adaptée à vivre selon le Code Jedi.

Il était instable, assez fragile émotionnellement parlant, et la moindre contrariété prenait chez lui des proportions démesurées. Il était jaloux et possessif, ne supportant pas que son épouse puisse travailler avec son ancien petit ami, au point de blesser l'ancien petit ami en question alors qu'il tentait d'embrasser Padmé – cet accès de rage lui avait valu un éloignement temporaire de la part de la jeune femme, qui ne savait plus vraiment si elle se sentait en sécurité avec un mari aussi colérique.


	36. Déraper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#36 - Déraper**

\- Comment peut-on siéger au Conseil, alors qu'on est pas Maître ? s'écria Anakin, absolument furieux.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, créant la consternation chez les sages Jedi membres du Haut Conseil.

\- Assieds-toi, jeune Skywalker, fit froidement Mace Windu en lui indiquant un siège vide d'un geste de la main.

Anakin sentait la désapprobation d'Obi-Wan, et il eut honte de son coup d'éclat, honte de ne pas se montrer plus reconnaissant envers son ancien Maître, qui avait tellement fait pour lui. Son accès de colère n'avait pas été délibéré, le jeune Jedi avait laissé échapper la frustration qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis quelques temps... mais cela n'avait été ni l'endroit, ni le moment de le faire, la réaction des autres Jedi le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, laissa-t-il échapper en s'inclinant respectueusement bien que maladroitement.

Ces trois mots avaient été lourds à prononcer, comme des poids en plomb appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam, comprimant sa gorge et ses cordes vocales.


	37. Élève

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#37 - Élève**

Pour Anakin, Ahsoka avait été plus qu'une élève, plus qu'une Padawan : une petite sœur de cœur, qu'il avait appris à apprécier après qu'elle lui ait été attribuée par surprise. La toute nouvelle Padawan avait considéré comme une trop grande responsabilité d'être l'apprentie du « Héros Sans Peur », et avait caché son appréhension derrière un masque d'arrogance... puis une relation s'était tissée et la jeune fille avait montré son vrai visage. Pleine de compassion, pleine de détermination également, et immensément têtue – mais Anakin aurait trouvé hypocrite de lui faire la leçon.

Une attribution surprise, un début de relation Maître-Apprentie houleuse, puis une profonde amitié. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, surmonté tellement d'obstacles... mais celui matérialisé par la trahison de Barriss Offee, qui avait fait accuser Ahsoka et lui avait fait perdre la confiance que l'Ordre Jedi avait placée dans la jeune Togruta, et réciproquement – même après que la véritable coupable ait été arrêtée – ... cet obstacle-là leur semblait infranchissable, et Anakin n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder sa meilleure amie s'éloigner de lui, l'abandonner, le laisser en arrière. Et une nouvelle fois, la colère le gagna. Contre Ahsoka, parce qu'elle était partie. Contre les Jedi, qui avaient encore gâché une partie de sa vie.

Le cœur brisé, il tenta de se réconforter dans les bras de Padmé, mais il venait de faire un nouveau pas vers l'obscurité.


	38. Franchement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#38 - Franchement**

\- Anakin, parle-moi franchement, s'il te plaît, fit Obi-Wan alors que les deux Jedi sortaient du bâtiment du Sénat. Quelle est ta relation avec Padmé Amidala ?

Le jeune Skywalker stoppa net, et tourna la tête vers son ancien Maître, effaré. Il n'avait franchement pas vu cette question arriver, et son aspect aussi direct l'effraya.  _ Kriff, je ne sais pas mentir, en plus. _

\- Euh... simplement amicale, pourquoi cette question Obi-Wan ? balbutia-t-il, en priant fort la Force ainsi que toutes les divinités de tous les peuples de la galaxie pour que sa réponse aie l'air convaincante.

Kenobi le regarda d'un air qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Anakin, la première chose que je remarque entre la Sénatrice et toi, lorsque vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce, c'est une espèce de gêne distante. La seconde, ce sont les regards tendres que vous échangez. Soit je deviens fou, soit vous cachez tous les deux quelque chose.

Anakin en resta coi pendant un instant. Il détourna ensuite le regard pour ne pas qu'Obi-Wan ne remarque son trouble.  _ Kriff, kriff, kriff ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient se mêler de tout ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant !? _

\- Anakin, je te connais depuis que tu es enfant. Tu n'as jamais réussi à dissimuler tes émotions correctement. Tu es troublé...

Kenobi tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien Padawan, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, souffla le Maître sur un ton plus doux. Le Conseil n'a pas besoin d'en être informé... pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

Skywalker connaissait suffisamment bien son mentor pour déceler le message entre les lignes :  _ Nous avons le temps d'inventer une histoire pour couvrir tes frasques. _ Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était pourquoi Obi-Wan Kenobi était prêt à défier le Conseil en passant sous silence son infraction au Code Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui avait toujours respecté ce Code à la lettre.

\- Nous... Padmé et moi... nous sommes mariés, finit par dire Anakin.

Il sentit comme un fardeau se décharger de ses épaules. Par la Force, ce que ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à son Maître... même s'il n'avait pas encore défini ses motivations.

Kenobi hocha doucement la tête.

\- On verra comment on peut se débrouiller par rapport au Conseil.

\- Obi-Wan ? s'exclama Anakin, toujours déboussolé. Euh... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous...

\- J'ai moi aussi été amoureux, plusieurs fois même, révéla l'autre Jedi. Toutes ces relations ont plutôt mal fini... et à cause du Code, j'ai été très seul pour surmonter tout cela. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Anakin, ajouta-t-il en parvenant cette fois à poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un Skywalker choqué. Je veux que tu puisses connaître le bonheur que je n'ai pas pu avoir, et que tu mérites amplement.

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et Anakin Skywalker se sentait lui aussi devenir larmoyant. Ensemble, épaule contre épaule, ils sortirent du Sénat, plus unis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.


	39. Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#39 - Intention**

\- Joyeux Noël, Skyman ! fit joyeusement Ahsoka.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Chipie, répondit Anakin avec un petit sourire.

Ils étaient tous les deux de retour au Temple Jedi, pour la première fois depuis des mois – et juste à temps pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Anakin revenait tout juste de l'appartement de Padmé, où il avait passé la nuit, et il s'était dirigé vers le plus grand réfectoire du Temple pour y retrouver sa Padawan.

Un gigantesque sapin de Noël était posé dans un coin de la pièce, pour rester dans le ton festif, mais comme un bon Jedi était un Jedi qui n'était pas censé posséder quoi que ce soit, les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas le droit de suivre la coutume de l'échange de cadeaux. Pourtant, Ahsoka venait tout juste de sortir un paquet de sa sacoche.

\- Maître..., commença la jeune fille, hésitante. Je sais que je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'offrir quoi que ce soit à un autre Jedi, mais...

Anakin ne se formalisa pas de cette entorse au Code – il aurait été bien hypocrite de le faire –, et il encouragea Ahsoka à continuer par un regard bienveillant.

\- Mais vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, Skyman, reconnut-elle, alors voici votre cadeau de Noël, de la part de votre Padawan adorée, finit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Anakin attrapa le paquet qu'Ahsoka lui tendait, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours pour éviter qu'un Maître ne les surprenne et ne les prenne en défaut, il ouvrit l'emballage vert avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

_ Le Guide Universel des Speeders et des Vaisseaux Spatiaux _ , dernière version en date. Le bouquin qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines.

\- Merci beaucoup, Chipie, fit doucement un Anakin Skywalker ému aux larmes. Pour cette petite attention, et pour avoir deviné exactement ce que je cherchais.

\- Avec plaisir, Skyman. Je savais que vous alliez adorer. Et vous êtes assez prévisible, finalement, donc je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à deviner, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Il se trouve que moi aussi, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi..., dit-il avec un regard qu'il voulait mystérieux.


	40. Lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#40 - Lettre**

Padmé,

Sache d'abord que je n'écris  _ jamais _ de lettres à qui que ce soit, alors je m'excuse si tu trouves des erreurs de formulations ou des fautes d'orthographe... Bon, je vais même te l'avouer, je n'écris  _ jamais _ , tout court. À part certains comptes-rendus militaires, ce qui n'est absolument pas la même chose que d'écrire une lettre à sa femme.

Bref. Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, mais comme la guerre est une préoccupation constante pour moi, elle s'est incrustée dans une lettre qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Désolé Padmé.

Mon autre préoccupation constante, à égalité avec le conflit qui me garde loin de toi, eh bien... c'est toi, mon Ange. Tu es dans mes pensées jour et nuit, et chaque jour qui passe renforce ma frustration d'être loin de toi. Je voudrais tellement être de retour à la maison, passer du temps avec toi, autant de temps que l'on veut et pas une durée imposée par nos devoirs respectifs. La chaleur de ton corps me manque, la tendresse de tes étreintes me manque, la douceur de tes baisers me manque, ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque me manque.  _ Tu _ me manques tellement que la douleur semble physique, comme si on avait ôté quelque chose d'important de mon corps. Dans mes rêves, je peux entendre ta voix douce, voir ton sourire éclatant et tes yeux pleins de tendresse.

Mon seul souhait pour ce Noël était de rentrer sur Coruscant pour que nous puissions passer les fêtes ensemble à la maison. Mais je n'ai pas été rappelé au Temple par le Conseil, alors je suis obligé de rester dans la Bordure Extérieure. Mais même si je n'ai pas pu rentrer, je voulais que tu reçoives un peu de moi pour Noël, alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette lettre. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré te la remettre en main propre.

Un joyeux Noël à toi, mon Ange, même si tu risques de te sentir un peu seule cette année. Avec tout mon amour,

Anakin Skywalker

_ Et, debout, seule, dans son appartement coruscanti, une jeune Sénatrice versa quelques larmes de tristesse et d'émotion mêlées, serrant la lettre tendrement contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur. _


	41. Mémoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif basé sur le film “Captain America: The Winter Soldier”, mais comme j'ignore si tout le monde l'a vu, j'ai quand même essayé d'être la plus claire possible sur la situation ;) donc normalement, même sans avoir vu le film, vous devriez pouvoir vous y retrouver. ^^'

**#41 - Mémoire**

Darth Vader était de retour à la base secrète, et les droïdes médicaux s'affairaient autour de lui, réparant les dommages que sa dernière mission avait causés à ses prothèses. Il percevait à peine le mouvement autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées et dans les maigres souvenirs qu'il possédait.

Sa mission. L'homme. L'homme contre lequel il s'était battu, il le connaissait. Son visage lui était familier, mais Vader était incapable de lui associer un nom.  _ Cheveux châtains courts, yeux bleus, barbe assez fournie mais entretenue. Sabre-laser bleu, vêtements de Jedi, de couleur beige. _ Un Jedi, donc. Qui était-il ?...

Vader ne se souvenait plus de sa vie avant l'Ordre Sith. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il s'y était passé des choses, mais il n'en gardait que des miettes de souvenirs, des flashs flous et saccadés. Les Sith l'avaient recueilli après un accident qui avait manqué de lui être mortel, l'avaient soigné et l'avaient asservi. Il était désormais sous le contrôle de cet homme, Darth Sidious, et la seule raison de son existence était désormais d'accomplir les missions qui lui étaient confiées, avant de retourner en stase jusqu'à sa prochaine sortie.

Des flashs... L'accident. Les blessures. L'armure noire se refermant sur lui. La cuve de stase. Mais aussi... Une chevelure brune, un rire de femme. Des yeux bleus amusés, une main qui caressait une barbe, une lumière bleue.

Vader sentit la panique monter et, d'une poussée de Force, envoya voler les droïdes à tous les coins de la pièce. Il fut promptement maîtrisé par les agents de sécurité qui le surveillaient.

Les soins reprirent et, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir.

\- Il est instable, fit la voix artificielle du chef des droïdes médicaux. Erratique.

La grille s'ouvrit, et Darth Sidious entra, suivi par quelques uns de ses plus proches collaborateurs – Vader ne connaissait par leurs noms, car on lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il les connaisse, mais il avait entendu plusieurs personnes appeler Sate Pestage l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à la droite de Sidious. Le Maître Sith était le seul dont il connaissait l'identité en plus du visage.

\- Rapport de mission, fit sèchement l'homme.

Vader ne répondit pas.

\- Rapport de mission, immédiatement.

Lorsque Sidious comprit que son homme de main n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'avança et le gifla. Vader recula légèrement sous la puissance du coup, mais ne broncha pas. Il avait connu bien pire...

\- L'homme de ma dernière mission..., chuchota Vader à travers son respirateur translucide – celui qu'il utilisait dans la salle médicale. Cet homme... C'était qui ?

\- Vous l'avez rencontré plus tôt dans la semaine lors d'une autre mission, lui répondit Sidious d'un ton froid.

Vader déglutit.

\- Je le connaissais..., murmura-t-il d'une façon presque inintelligible.

Darth Sidious poussa un soupir las et tira un tabouret à lui, s'assit et son visage fut enfin à la même hauteur que celui de Vader.

\- Votre travail a été un cadeau pour l'Ordre Sith, commença l'homme d'un ton patient – comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de complexe à un enfant. Vous avez forgé la dernière décennie. Et j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez une fois de plus. La galaxie est en équilibre entre l'ordre et le chaos, notre contrôle sur la Guerre des Clones nous permettant de choisir où frapper. Demain, le moment sera enfin venu, et nous ferons pencher la balance à notre avantage, mais si vous ne faites pas votre travail, je ne peux pas faire le mien. Et les Sith ne pourront pas gouverner la galaxie, ne pourront pas guider ses citoyens dans la bonne direction, ne pourront pas réduire les Jedi à néant.

Un moment de silence suivit son petit discours. Les droïdes médicaux avaient suspendu leur activité, les agents de la sécurité regardaient la scène de loin, et les collaborateurs de Sidious attendaient la suite des événements. Darth Vader, lui, avait vaguement écouté ce que le Maître Sith avait raconté, mais ses pensées restaient obstinément tournées vers le mystérieux Jedi.

\- Mais je le connaissais, répéta Vader avec amertume.

Sidious se releva, et s'adressa au chef des droïdes médicaux.

\- Préparez-le.

\- Mais, mon Seigneur, il est sorti de stase depuis trop longtemps pour ça..., couina le droïde.

\- Puis effacez-le, et reprogrammez-le, continua le Sith comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Vader se sentit plaqué contre son siège, et ses soigneurs placèrent un générateur de chocs électriques autour de sa tête.  _ Non... Je ne veux pas... Pas encore... Je dois retrouver qui est cet homme, il est en danger... N'effacez pas ma mémoire... _ Il retint difficilement ses larmes, car le pire était encore à venir...


	42. Notification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#42 - Notification**

_ Activités sur  _ **_Instagalaxy_ ** _... _

TheChosenOne a publié une photo : Décoration du Sapin de Noël chez la Sénatrice Amidala

ChipieTano, ChanPalps, PadméS et 10 autres « j'aime »

OnlyOneKenobae : Hrrm, hrrm. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fichais chez la Sénatrice au beau milieu de la journée ?

TheChosenOne : Parce que vous me fliquez, maintenant, Obi-Wan ? o.o'

OnlyOneKenobae : Oh, non, je m'interrogeais juste sur la bizzareté de ton emploi du temps, voilà tout. Surtout que ton activité de « décoration » t'as fait manquer une partie de la réunion de crise au Temple.

TheChosenOne : Je suis juste passé dire bonjour à une amie ! … Et j'ai traîné chez elle pour l'aider à décorer son sapin. À la limite, ça, vous pouvez me le reprocher, surtout à cause du retard que ça a occasionné sur mon emploi du temps de Jedi U_U'

ChanPalps : Je suppose que l'incident est clos, désormais. J'avais pour ma part l'intention d'inviter Anakin à passer chez moi ce soir, pour boire un verre et discuter, mais j'espère que mon invitation n'empiète pas sur ses devoirs de Jedi...

TheChosenOne : Aucun souci Chancelier, j'ai du temps libre après 21 heures ;) Et si jamais vous avez un sapin à décorer vous aussi, je serais ravi de vous y aider, c'est mon activité favorite en fin d'année, j'ai l'impression de devenir un enfant à chaque fois ^^'

ChanPalps : Alors le rendez-vous est pris :) Désolé pour toi, mon garçon, mais je n'ai pas de sapin à installer...


	43. Tornade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#43 - Tornade**

La tempête de sable s'abattait sur Mos Espa, mais Anakin avait eu le temps de mettre ses nouveaux amis à l'abri chez lui. Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas eu le temps de regagner leur vaisseau, posé à l'extérieur de la ville.

Shmi avait accueilli à bras ouverts ces visiteurs d'une autre planète, comprenant, après tellement d'années de vie sur Tatooine, que les conditions météorologiques étaient potentiellement mortelles. La petite bicoque où logeaient les deux esclaves de Watto était donc désormais remplie par un grand homme, une jeune fille, un Gungan insupportable et un droïde astromécano qui bipait.

Anakin s'était bien évidemment empressé de faire découvrir à sa nouvelle amie, Padmé, l'étendue de son talent en mécanique, en lui présentant quelques objets ainsi que le C-3PO qu'il terminait d'assembler. La jeune fille avait l'air presque époustouflée qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans à peine puisse déjà reconstituer des droïdes entiers – ou en tout cas, Anakin interprétait l'expression de Padmé de cette manière –, et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il souhaitait, puisqu'Anakin avait définitivement eu un coup de foudre pour la jolie étrangère.

Même si cette tempête de sable avait retardé les plans de ses visiteurs impromptus, Anakin la remerciait secrètement car il pouvait passer du temps avec Padmé.


	44. Utopie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#44 - Utopie**

Un monde utopique selon Anakin Skywalker, c'était un monde où on l'autorisait à concilier sa mission de Jedi avec sa famille. Servir la République, oui, mais tout en étant autorisé à épouser Padmé librement et à vivre avec elle, à voir leurs enfants grandir et la famille Skywalker s'agrandir. Le bonheur que procurait une famille unie ne poussait certainement pas au Côté Obscur – même s'il trahissait le Code Jedi –, sinon cela signifiait que des milliards de milliards de personnes vivant dans cette galaxie étaient de potentiels Sith.


	45. Xmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#45 - Xmas**

Un Ange accrochant un ange au sommet du sapin de Noël. Voilà ce que voyait à cet instant Darth Vader, debout dans l'entrée du salon, alors que Padmé mettait les dernières touches sur la décoration du sapin.

La jeune femme dut percevoir le bruit caractéristique du respirateur artificiel du Sith, car elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Je profite que les jumeaux sont en classe pour faire le sapin, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, parce qu'ils sont tellement intenables en ce moment que ça aurait été difficile de les surveiller en même temps.

\- Tu as bien raison, fit Vader de sa voix grave. Ces enfants ont plus d'énergie à eux deux que les batteries de vingt sabres-laser, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Padmé approuva d'un signe de la tête, puis s'éloigna légèrement du sapin pour le voir dans son ensemble.

\- Hmm... pas mal, commenta-t-elle. Ah, l'ange est posé de travers. Vader, le sapin est un peu trop haut pour moi apparemment, est-ce que tu veux bien redresser l'ange pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

Le Seigneur Sith s'avança vers le sapin superbement décoré et leva légèrement les bras pour ajuster la décoration.

\- Merci beaucoup, marmonna Padmé d'une petite voix.

Vader se retourna vers son épouse, étonné par son changement d'humeur soudain qu'il avait détecté dans la Force. La jeune femme avait perdu son sourire, et ses yeux étaient devenus infiniment plus tristes.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon Ange ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en posant une main mécanique gantée sur son bras fin.

\- C'est juste que... j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à toute cette situation, avoua Padmé d'une voix tremblante. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que c'est comme ça, je le sais, mais... Je n'arrive toujours pas à te voir dans cette armure, et je le supporte encore moins lorsque je me rappelle à quel point elle te fait souffrir... et j'ai du mal à accepter que l'Empire a pris la place de la République que j'ai toujours connue...

Vader sentit son estomac se nouer – une douleur supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé. Si Padmé était malheureuse, alors lui-même était malheureux, par extension. Si Padmé avait été rendue malheureuse par la situation, alors il fallait que la situation change jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve enfin le sourire. Cela avait toujours été son mot d'ordre, mais il avait toujours été bien en peine de l'appliquer... et changer les deux situations qui rendaient son Ange triste, eh bien... cela allait être extrêmement compliqué.

Comme Vader ne parvenait pas à voir de solution miracle à ces deux problèmes, il serra plutôt Padmé dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser par sa présence.


	46. Des Jedi dans la neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#46 - Des Jedi dans la neige**

\- Skyman ! cria Ahsoka en s'engouffrant dans la chambre de son Maître. Il y a plein de neige dehors !

Anakin sentit son apprentie tirer sur ses couvertures, et un vent froid traversa soudainement son corps privé de la chaleur des draps qui le couvrait jusqu'à présent. Il grommela quelque chose d'indistinct, mais Ahsoka était déjà sortie de la pièce en sautillant de joie.

Il vint rejoindre la jeune Togruta dans sa propre chambre. Ahsoka avait déjà enfilé des vêtements chauds et semblait impatiente de goûter à la poudreuse.

\- Venez en profiter aussi, Maître !

Anakin soupira, puis alla enfiler lui aussi une tenue plus adéquate. La neige tombait rarement sur Coruscant, alors les jeunes Jedi étaient en général plutôt excités d'aller en profiter lorsque le sol en béton se recouvrait soudain d'une pellicule blanche.

Il rejoignit Ahsoka dans le hall, et ils sortirent ensemble dans le jardin du Temple. L'air était glacial, mais le paysage était magnifique. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les nombreux arbres, les bords de la grande fontaine, les carrés d'herbe et le sol dallé.

Soudain, il reçut une grosse boule de neige sur le côté de la tête. Il se tourna et vit Ahsoka, hilare, qui était baissée pour ramasser à nouveau de la neige dans sa main. Anakin eut un sourire amusé.

\- Puisque tu veux jouer, Chipie, on va jouer. Mais je ne pense pas que tu seras celle qui gagnera.

S'ensuivit une grosse bataille de boules de neige, au beau milieu du Temple Jedi. Anakin et Ahsoka, d'abord seuls, furent rapidement rejoints par une horde d'apprentis et de Padawans, et quelques Maîtres sortirent pour observer le jeu, arborant un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres.

L'équipe d'Ahsoka finit par remporter la partie, lorsque la Togruta fit tomber une grosse plaque de neige du toit directement sur Anakin. Le pauvre jeune homme fut recouvert de poudreuse avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Frigorifiés, les jeunes combattants se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cantine du Temple pour profiter d'un chocolat chaud bien mérité.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous me pensiez incapable de vous battre ? fit Ahsoka à Anakin en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Je reconnais mon erreur, et j'admets ma défaite, laissa tomber Anakin. Je t'ai sous-estimée, je n'aurais pas dû. M'ensevelir sous la neige était une excellente idée.

Ahsoka affichait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, fière d'avoir battu le Héros Sans Peur.


	47. Quinte de toux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#47 - Quinte de toux**

Anakin toussa tellement fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration en se laissant retomber en arrière sur son oreiller.

\- Ne meurs pas maintenant, mon jeune Padawan, fit moqueusement Obi-Wan en entrant dans la pièce avec une tisane.

\- Très drôle, Maître, croassa l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre son écharpe avant de sortir dans les rues d'une Coruscant glaciale, et maintenant il payait le prix de sa bêtise : une méchante bronchite. En devenant Jedi, il n'imaginait même pas que ceux-ci pouvaient tomber malades comme tout être vivant.

C'était pourtant le cas, et il pouvait désormais en témoigner.

Il avait mal aux abdominaux à force de tousser, et se sentait tout flagada. Obi-Wan posa sur lui un regard compatissant.

\- Bois ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse, tu auras déjà moins mal à la gorge.

Anakin accepta la boisson chaude avec reconnaissance.


	48. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#48 - L’abus d’alcool est dangereux pour la santé**

Anakin voyait le monde d'une façon très floue, et celui-ci s'était apparemment aussi mis en tête de tanguer dangereusement. Le jeune Jedi était ivre mort – tellement de verres de trop étaient passés dans son gosier qu'il avait arrêté de les compter.

Heureusement pour lui, Obi-Wan n'était pas près de l'enguirlander pour un comportement aussi anti-Jedi... étant lui-même en train de se noyer dans une mare de vomi étalée sur la table en inox. Son vieux Maître était loin de tenir aussi bien l'alcool que lui... même si Anakin se sentait horriblement proche du coma éthylique.

Les effets désinhibants de l'alcool leur avait depuis longtemps délié la langue, et Anakin était déjà parvenu au stade « je raconte n'importe quoi, vrai ou faux, je m'en fous je m'en souviendrai plus demain ».

\- Et là, fit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop forte (et beaucoup trop teintée de gloussement), je tire sur la baie du vaisseau et boum ! Grievous... est éjecté dans... l'espace, continua-t-il d'une voix plus hachée.

Le monde tournait de plus en plus vite autour de lui, et il cligna furieusement des yeux, pensant pouvoir reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé, coupa un autre compagnon de beuverie (pas encore ivre, celui-ci, mais presque), si les Jedi avaient parfois des relations sexuelles. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas censés s'attacher, mais est-ce qu'ils ont le droit de sauter les donzelles et les mecs ?

\- Non, on a pas le droit, répondit Anakin d'une voix pâteuse.

La conversation commençait à dériver dans la mauvaise direction, mais Skywalker s'en fichait comme du premier droïde qu'il avait découpé avec son sabre-laser.

\- Ha ha, les Jedi sont comme des jeunes filles vierges, du coup ? Hé hé hé, hé hé hé...

\- Il y en a toujours qui ne suivent pas les règles, continua Anakin en haussant les épaules.

_ Comme moi _ , pensa-t-il. Il attrapa le verre de vodka que le barman venait de lui resservir, et l'avala cul-sec.

\- Et toi, mec ? ricana l'autre homme. T'en as déjà sauté, des nanas ? Ou des mecs, comme tu veux.

Et là, Anakin perdit tout contrôle et dérapa totalement. Heureusement pour lui qu'Obi-Wan était déjà dans le coma.

\- Hé hé hé, la Sénatrice Amidala est un très bon coup, vous savez.

Il partit dans un fou rire hystérique. L'homme en face de lui éclata de rire.

\- La Sénatrice de Naboo ? Elle est plutôt jolie, c'est vrai... mais c'est pas trop mon genre, je préfère les femmes plus en courbes.

Anakin cessa de rire, vexé comme un pou que quelqu'un ait critiqué sa femme.

\- Pas intéressé par les mecs, alors ? Merde, j'aurais bien aimé discuter avec quelqu'un qui se serait fait le Chancelier... juste pour savoir quel goût avait le « pouvoir suprême » une fois dans la bouche de quelqu'un...

Skywalker brisa un verre dans sa poigne, et écarquilla les yeux. Il était choqué d'entendre quelqu'un parler de Palpatine de la sorte... comme d'un homme, avec des désirs d'homme... Brrrrr. Perturbant était le mot.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'arriva le Capitaine Rex. Le Conseil Jedi, inquiet de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de deux d'entre eux, lui avait demandé d'aller les chercher pour les ramener au Temple. Anakin tenta de résister, mais cet effort lui fit recracher tout le contenu de son estomac aux pieds du pauvre Rex. Il se laissa donc embarquer sans se débattre.


	49. Babysitting Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#49 - Babysitting Jedi**

Les pleurs des bébés Rodien et Nautolan ne cessèrent pas avec le passage du  _ Crépuscule _ en vitesse lumière.

Pire, ils redoublèrent.

Deux bébés hurlants, c'en était trop pour Anakin Skywalker.

\- Fais-les taire ! cria-t-il à Ahsoka, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre de sa Padawan au milieu des pleurs.

\- J'essaie, j'essaie ! paniqua légèrement la jeune Togruta, tentant de maintenir les deux bébés en place entre ses bras.

Le poing métallique d'Anakin se serra nerveusement, et il soupira d'agacement.

\- Donne-moi en un, réclama-t-il finalement, tendant les bras vers le petit Rodien.

Il faisait plus confiance à l'instinct maternel d'Ahsoka qu'à sa propre capacité à gérer un enfant, mais la pauvre Padawan était visiblement débordée. Elle le lui tendit sans faire d'histoire.

Anakin berça le bébé maladroitement, et Ahsoka se mit en quête d'aliments convenables pour bébés, ainsi que de linges pouvant potentiellement faire office de langes de rechange... Mais après avoir fouillé le vaisseau de fond en comble, le Nautolan braillant de plus belle dans ses bras, elle dut s'avouer vaincue. Le  _ Crépuscule _ n'était pas le vaisseau le plus adéquat pour transporter des enfants en bas âge.

À contrecœur, Anakin interrompit le voyage retour, et ils débarquèrent tous les cinq – n'oublions pas R2-D2 – sur une petite planète à mi-chemin, juste devant un supermarché qui fit renaître l'espoir dans leurs cœurs.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'aller nous procurer l'essentiel, la pressa Anakin, alors qu'Ahsoka traînait derrière lui. Je n'en peux plus de ces pleurs !

Alors que sa Padawan fourrait des boîtes de lait en poudre et des paquets de couches dans le caddie, Anakin nota mentalement de faire remarquer à Padmé, dès qu'il la verrait, que ce n'était  _ absolument _ pas la peine de se presser pour avoir des enfants. Il refoula au mieux la bouffée d'angoisse qui l'envahit à l'idée de s'occuper de sa propre marmaille hurlante et salissante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'une certaine façon, heureusement qu'Anakin n'ait jamais eu à s'occuper de ses jumeaux, malgré son enthousiasme prématuré face à sa future paternité x')


	50. Abrupt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#50 - Abrupt**

La pente était abrupte, la chaleur désagréable, mais les deux Jedi continuaient leur ascension avec résignation.

Cependant, mécontent de toutes ces ampoules qu'il sentait naître sous ses pieds, Anakin bougonnait mentalement contre cette mission désastreuse sur Lanteeb. Une grimpette de colline après un crash de speeder dans la nature, ce n'était clairement pas écrit dans le contrat.


	51. Avance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#51 - Avance**

Anakin s'était très rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour la drague. Ses avances étaient minables, et lui donnaient parfois envie de pleurer de honte. Padmé devait vraiment le prendre pour un attardé...

Il ne savait pas vraiment si le problème venait du fait qu'un Jedi ne recevait – par nature – jamais aucun conseil sur ce type de relations interpersonnelles, ou si c'était tout simplement Padmé – et ses beaux yeux – qui lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens.

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était qu'il la  _ voulait _ . Par-dessus tout, par-dessus les règles de vie ascétiques de l'Ordre. Aimer Padmé, c'était enfin une forme de liberté. Être aimé de Padmé en retour, ce serait sans nul doute le plus grand bonheur jamais survenu dans sa vie.


	52. Maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#52 - Maman**

Maman.

Tu te souviens du jour où je n'ai pu te sauver ? Je m'en suis blâmé pendant une éternité. Je croyais ne pas avoir été assez fort, pas un assez bon Jedi encore, sans me rendre réellement compte que j'aurais pu arriver largement à temps si l'Ordre n'avait pas tout fait pour m'en dissuader.

Ce jour-là, j'ai fait une promesse, l'esprit sous le choc de ta mort : je deviendrai le Jedi le plus puissant jamais connu, et plus aucun de mes proches ne mourra à cause de ma faiblesse.

Aujourd'hui, Maman, tu aurais bien honte de ce que je suis devenu. Toi qui t'es sacrifiée, toute ta vie durant, pour m'offrir un bel avenir, tu ne pourrais supporter que mes démons et mes peurs aient pu me transformer en une abomination.

J'avais simplement voulu tenir ma promesse... et pour cela, j'en ai renié toute l'humanité que tu avais pris tant de soin à m'inculquer. J'étais perdu, terrifié, sans aide, et mes émotions ont alors pu prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Finalement, j'ai tout perdu, à vouloir obtenir le contrôle sur tout.

En voulant sauver Padmé et notre enfant, je les ai tués. Je me suis infligé mon propre malheur, dans ma folie.

Tu aurais honte de moi, Maman, car j'ai trahi ta confiance. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour me permettre une vie heureuse, et voilà comment je t'en remercie... En me laissant influencer par les Jedi, en détruisant ma famille, en me transformant en monstre – dans tous les sens du terme.

Quel piètre fils... Je ne suis plus digne de porter ton nom, désormais, ni même le prénom que tu m'as donné.

Vader sera la signature éternelle des dramatiques conséquences que mes erreurs ont amenées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MES FEELS J'AI MAL JE SOUFFRE RHAAAAHHH.


	53. Épilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#53 - Épilation**

Ce n'était pas tout de dire “oui”, les larmes aux yeux, dans le décor enchanteur de la Contrée des Lacs, mais il fallait ensuite s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie d'homme marié.

Anakin tentait souvent de se raisonner en se rappelant les sages paroles de sa mère,  _ « personne ne peut être parfait, mon chéri » _ , mais il ne parvenait pas à concevoir une réalité où il ne donnait pas le maximum de lui-même pour se rapprocher au plus près de la perfection. Non pas pour flatter son propre ego, mais toujours pour ne pas décevoir son entourage. C'était maladif, c'était une obsession.

Alors, maintenant qu'il avait – métaphoriquement – passé la bague au doigt de Padmé, il voulait être à la hauteur de l'homme qu'elle méritait d'avoir auprès d'elle, malgré ses nombreuses protestations :  _ « je t'aime comme tu es, Anakin » _ ,  _ « tu n'es pas obligé de tout changer pour moi, c'est ridicule » _ ...

Inlassablement, il parcourait l'Holonet, pêchant chaque conseil intéressant qu'il y trouvait, dans tous les domaines. Le langage des fleurs – pour lui composer et lui envoyer les plus beaux bouquets –, le Kama Sutra – et ses nombreuses illustrations gênantes –, l' _ art _ du sexto – pour ne pas laisser la flamme s'éteindre, même à des millions de parsecs de sa belle –, quelques recettes de pâtisseries Naboo – qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de mettre en pratique...

Sans oublier le conseil le plus douloureux : l'épilation à la cire.

Comme Anakin n'avait aucune envie d'imposer à Padmé un ersatz de Wookiee dans son lit, il se plia aussi souvent que possible à cette habitude désagréable, mais qui lui laissait ensuite le torse doux. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne prenne pas soin de sa personne – autant que cela était possible sur le front de guerre –, alors qu'il voyait bien que Padmé se pomponnait pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, le féministe de mon cœur ;)


	54. Le vrai roi de la course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#54 - Le vrai roi de la course**

Lorsqu'Anakin rentra au Temple ce soir-là, Obi-Wan constata immédiatement que son jeune Padawan semblait particulièrement secoué.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Anakin ?

\- Je suis... tellement désolé, Maître, je...

Obi-Wan tenta de combattre l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui. Quelle bêtise son Padawan avait-il encore commise ?

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il plutôt, avec un calme seulement apparent.

\- Pour... pour toutes ces fois où je ne vous ai pas écouté quand vous me disiez de ne pas conduire trop vite.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Euh... eh bien, excuses acceptées, Padawan. Mais... que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est le Chancelier, marmonna Anakin d'une voix pâteuse. Il me racontait que, dans sa jeunesse, il était lui aussi pilote, alors il m'a proposé de faire la course, amicalement. C'était... eh bien, euh... il a gagné haut la main, mais c'était une sacrée course qui... euh... voilà.

Sans un mot de plus, Anakin tourna les talons, laissant Obi-Wan à ses pensées sur la situation. Même s'il se méfiait instinctivement de Palpatine, il devait reconnaître à celui-ci le mérite d'avoir calmé les ardeurs de l'adolescent téméraire – et aussi, accessoirement, d'avoir dégonflé quelque peu son ego.

Le Maître se surprit à songer qu'il aurait bien aimé assister à cette course aux conséquences surprenantes. Cela devait avoir été un spectacle dangereusement grandiose, pour avoir secoué Anakin – plus jeune vainqueur de la Boonta Eve Classic – à ce point dans ses certitudes.


End file.
